


Kinda Hot

by KaptainSpork



Series: Posted on Tumblr [12]
Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptainSpork/pseuds/KaptainSpork
Summary: Not really much of a plot, I mean, most people probably only read my shit for the smut, let's be honest. Enjoy!





	Kinda Hot

Y/N was woken up from her nap by the shifting of her bed, mattress creaking slightly from the weight of another body. Opening her eyes, she blinked up at Paul as he climbed into the bed next to her, only wearing a pair of loose boxers. He looked agitated, tired and Y/N again found herself cursing the Bella Swan, and all the problems she had brought the wolves because she was involved with the leeches.

“Long day?” Y/N asked, closing the small distance between them to wrap herself around Paul, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. Paul instantly wrapped her in his arms, breathing in her scent as his body finally started to relax, happy to have his imprint back in his arms.

“Yeah, its a waste of time, watching those leeches fight each other every day, as if we need their so-called ‘training’,” Paul muttered, smoothing his hand down Y/N’s back, causing her to shudder slightly.

“Mmm, you’re warm,” Y/N threw a leg over Paul, rubbing her cold feet against him, trying to take as much of his warmth as she could. Pauls laughed lightly, running his hands over Y/N’s body, trying to warm her as much as he could.

“You’re so cute when your half asleep like this,” Paul says, drawing the blankets up to cover Y/N, trapping the heat in to warm her up as fast as possible.

They laid like that for a while, basking in each others presence after such a long absence. Paul was almost asleep, eyes drifting closed when Y/N started to squirm in his arms. Trying to ignore it, Paul loosened his arms, figuring that Y/N was just trying to get comfortable. When the shifting continued, Paul opened his eyes in time to see Y/N dropping her leggings off the side of the bed.

Y/N looked up at Paul, a sheepish look on her face, “You’re really hot,” Paul smirked, causing Y/N to scoff and hit his chest, though she didn’t remove it after, just left it sitting over his heart, “That’s not what I meant.”

Paul watched Y/N, felt her fingers trail over his hard chest, down over his abs before coming back up to then grip his large bicep, “Though I guess you’re kinda hot in both ways.”

“Is that so?” Paul let his hands travel as well, roaming down to Y/N’s now bare legs. His large hand wrapped around the back of Y/N’s knee, pulling until she was kneeling above him. The movement caused the blanket to slide off, pooling at their feet.

Sitting up straight, Y/N planted her hands on Paul’s stomach, balancing herself as she slowly started to rock back and forth over Paul. His hands trailed up to her hips, guiding her movements, moving her harder against him. Paul moaned at the friction, hands tightening on Y/N’s hips at the feeling. Y/N could feel his quickly growing erection, positioned in the perfect spot so that her clit was rubbing against him on every move of her hips.

Looking down, she noticed a wet patch on the front of his boxers, growing with each roll of her hips as her wetness seeped through her panties. Paul could feel the wetness too, easing the friction through the two layers of cloth between them, as if there was nothing there at all. Though the friction was good, it wasn’t enough, Y/N needed more. Leaning down, Y/N moved to kiss Paul, immediately licking into his mouth.

Paul moved his hands the short distance to Y/N’s underwear, tugging it down her legs until it gets caught between the bed and her knees. Y/N used her legs to take them the rest of the way off, not wanting to separate from Paul’s lips unless absolutely necessary. As soon as Y/N was fully exposed Paul’s hands trailed down, fingers slipping between Y/N’s legs to the wetness dripping out of her, causing her to gasp, throwing her head back as she rocked into the touch.

Not willing to wait any longer, Y/N pulled down Paul’s boxers just enough to free his length, immediately taking it into her hand. “Impatient, are we?” Paul teases, but Y/N just rolls her eyes, giving him a few tight pumps to make sure he was completely hard. Y/N shifts up on her knees slightly, lining him up with her dripping entrance. Paul’s hands drifted to Y/n’s thighs, one hand smearing her wetness onto her skin. Y/N looked down at Paul, smirking at the blissed-out look on his face.

Wanting to see how long it would take to break him, Y/N sank down until just his tip slid in, engulfed by her tight heat. Paul moaned, lifting his hips to try and bottom out inside her. Y/N anticipated this and instead lifted up and away. Softly laughing at the groan Paul let out, Y/N tried again, slowly easing down so that only the tip once again slid inside her. This time he didn’t move, watching her avidly with heavy-lidded eyes to see what she would do next.

Slowly bouncing, Y/N made sure that only the tip was entering her, just barely filling her in the way they both desperately wanted. Y/N watches Paul’s eyes squeeze shut in frustration, loving the momentary power she has over her strong wolf. Bouncing a couple more times, Y/N shifts slightly, spreading her legs apart enough that on her next bounce, she takes him in completely, pulling loud moans from the both of them at the feeling.

It’s then that Paul breaks, rolling them over so that Y/N is laying on her back hair fanned out around her as she watches him, chest heaving in anticipation. He pulls out, moving to lift Y/N’s legs up and towards her body, then firmly plants his hands onto the bed on either side of her. Y/N barely has enough time to hold her legs up before Paul is sliding back into her, giving a few deep, slow test thrusts before he lets loose.

It’s rare that he ever gets this rough with Y/N, not wanting to hurt her with his enhanced strength. But with the daily training sessions with the Cullens, the two of them have barely even seen each other, let alone be together like this, so he decides to give in to both of their desires.

The blissed-out look on Y/N’s face and the constant string of moans leaving her lips spurs Paul on, hips pistoning into Y/N at an inhuman rate. Y/N can feel the bed rocking with every thrust, headboard slamming into the wall behind her viciously. For a second Y/N is grateful that her parents have both gone to work, but then Paul trails a hand down to rub her clit, and her mind goes blank, too overwhelmed by the pleasure.

Y/N’s orgasm rocks through her, leaving her gasping out a moan as she cums, walls fluttering around Paul in a vice grip. Paul continues to rock into Y/N, losing his rhythm as his on release quickly approaches. When he’s close to cuming Paul pulls out, hand releasing the sheets to jerk himself almost aggressively. Y/N’s hands drift down to her cunt, pressing against herself as she tries to dispel the throbbing, letting her legs drop to the bed as she does so. When Paul lets out a groan Y/N’s eyes flutter up, their eyes meeting momentarily before his close in pleasure. Y/N slowly sits up, crawling over unsteadily until she is in front of Paul, mouth open as she stares up at him.

This is all Paul need’s, groaning out Y/N’s name as he spills all over her face and into her mouth. Y/N shifts forward to take him into her mouth, sucking his length clean as he savours the taste of both of them in her mouth, Paul’s hand carding through her hair as she does so. Feeling Paul’s cum dripping down her face, Y/N removes her shirt, leaving her completely bare as she wipes her face clean.

Y/N tosses the shirt away, not caring where it lands as she moves to lay back down on the bed, Paul doing the same. Paul wraps Y/N back in his arm’s, pressing a kiss to the top of Y/N’s head, muttering an almost silent, “Love you, baby,” before falling asleep, arms slightly loosening around Y/N. Not that tired from her nap earlier, Y/N stays up, running her hands through Paul’s hair as she basks in his presence, knowing that when she falls asleep, Paul will be gone for more training before she wakes up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr [Pythonees](https://pythonees.tumblr.com/)


End file.
